


No, because i don't know what the story is about.

by B00kw0rm738, LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Found Family, Halloween, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, I don't really know what to tag this, M/M, neko, oooh!, other tags will probably be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B00kw0rm738/pseuds/B00kw0rm738, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt/pseuds/LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt
Summary: what is this?i dont.....know? i just had characters in my head and this happened?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. chapter one, bitch.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt/gifts).



Quietly, I open the door to the room next to mine and tiptoe inside.

It’s dark inside, despite being ten in the morning, because the curtains are drawn.

The lump in the bed snuggles closer to me when I attempt to wake it.

"Nexy..." I whisper, shaking him, "You need to get up."

The duvet shifts to reveal his face, dark green eyes grumpy and ears flattened against his head.

"Mmm, fuck offff." he mumbles, clawing at the bedsheet as I wrench it out of his reach.

“Come on, Kay wants me to get you up.” I settle on the edge of the bed and stroke his thick, black hair.

“Shhhhh I’m tired, Nya!” However tired he is, he still presses against my fingers as I rub his ears. 

“Ok I’ll stop then.”

“Noooo....it feels nice.” He trembles when I scratch his ears harder and I smile.

“Is he up yet?” The door opens wider and one of our housemates, Kay, steps into the room. 

“Almost.” I say as he comes over and settles beside me, dark, jaw length hair falling into his eyes.

Nexy purrs and arches when Kay trails his fingertips down his spine, mewing desperately.

“You pamper him too much Kay.” I grin.

“Totally.” He draws back, “He needs to be up soon because I’m going out.”

“W-where?” Nexy stutters, his tail wrapping around my wrist.

“Library - and you’re not coming.” Kay watches us with a sort of shadowed affection, “Seth, Hollow, Blue and Alphonse are away but Hollow’s dropping round this afternoon to grab some recording stuff, okay Em?”

Our other four housemates. It can be crowded but it’s rare we’re all together at once.

I nod, the use of my first initial as a nickname was Nexy’s idea. His name isn’t Nexy, it’s Neko because that’s what he is but we gave him a nickname anyway.

“See you later then, I’ll be back around five.” Kay exits and I return my gaze to Nexy, who’s practically vibrating with pleasure.

“He’s so m-m-mean.” He whines.

“Uh huh, now get up, I’m making pancakes.” I remove my hand from his ears and straighten up.

His voice has gone high and the shaking won’t stop until the after affects are gone.

People usually enslave Nekos which is why you’ll find them as butlers or.....worse....  
Nexy was both until he was abandoned and Kay found him. Due to habits, Nexy accidentally calls us Master or Mistress respectively. We’ve tried to stop it but it hasn’t worked in the last four years he’s been with us.

Nekos age half as fast as humans so Nexy’s only eighteen.

It takes him 15 minutes to gain enough stamina to get halfway down the stairs.

“Oof!” He slides to a halt on the floor behind me.

“You ok?” I snicker, helping him up.

He wraps his arms around me, “Mhm.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um hey, i'm the weirdo who writes this. It won't happen but i get writers block quite a lot so if y'all want to recommend me events/chapter ideas to put in - then please do because i lack brain molecules thanks :)
> 
> \- B


	2. Chapter dos, boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapters will get longer i swear

“Nya!” 

I look up from my laptop, “Yes?”

He buries his face into the sofa, “Bored.”

“I can’t play with you right now, I’m sorry.”

Nexy pouts, ears lowering in sadness, “Please?”

“I have to get this done - it’s your fault I don’t have a full time job!” I reach towards him and tickle him under his chin.

He relaxes, purring quietly before stiffening and turning to stare out the window.

“Oh no you don’t.” He growls, leaping off the sofa and racing through the sliding patio doors.

I pull myself up and glance over the back of the sofa, “What’re you doing?”

“Trespassing quivering scaredy-cat.” He spits, hissing at a fluffy ginger cat down the other end of the yard.

“I told you to ignore the other cats!” I get up and drag him away by his tail, not listening to the wild growls of protest and pain he gives, “Now shush! I have to finish this paper!”

The silence doesn’t last for more than five minutes before;

“Nyaaaa?”

I don’t look up.

“NYA!”

When I don’t respond, he comes up behind me and drapes himself into my lap, his tail landing on my keyboard, “Nya….” He whines.

“God, WHAT?” I scowl down at him, fighting the urge the soften under his large green eyes.

“I miss Kay.” 

Pouting? Really?

“He’s only been gone for—“ I check the clock on my laptop, “Four and a half hours - he’ll be back in two and a half.”

“I know but I want him back now!” He groans.

He prefers Kay for the bad stuff and me for the soft stuff, it’s obvious.

“Why?” I act oblivious.

“I just do!” He stands up and flops dramatically onto the coffee table. “Have you finished my Halloween costume yet?”

“You mean the femboy dress inspired by the Boleyn costume from Six?” I begin my typing again.

“Yes that one, every year you make us all costumes for Halloween, what’s Kay’s?”

“Classified.” I make the costumes they want but no one else is allowed to see it or know what it is until the night.

“Two years ago he went as Sirius Black when he started growing his hair, last year he went as the Winter Soldier—“

“The metal arm shell is still the best thing I’ve ever created.” I chip in.

“—so what’s this year, tell me Nya!”

“Nu uh, you know the rules Kitty.” I save my paper and attach it to an email and send it to the company which I’m applying for a job from.

“Who else will be here?”

“Only Hollow and Alphonse this time, Seth’s spending the winter in Greece because it’s warmer and Blue’s sister is getting married so he can’t make it.” I spin to face him.

“Seth’s never here!” Nexy sighs.

“He has family and this is his home away from home for when he’s working in the UK.” I reach out and mess his hair up, “Blue’s American but he lives here because his job is only a half hour car ride away.”

“Life sucks sometimes.”

“Yeah.”


	3. I Like Oreos And Pussy, yes, in that order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look - don't @ me with the chapter title (THANKS E!! XX) but a CerTAiN FrIeND said song lyrics make good chapter titles so i gift you with the chaos of Bo Burnham

The doorbell rings, causing us both to jump from the chair where we’ve been sleeping.

“Is it Kay?” Nexy asks me.

I shake my head, “It’s only half three.”

He sighs, dejected.

Smiling, I pad over to the door and open it, “Oh! Hey Hollow!”

“Hey.” Hollow grins and steps inside, “Did Kay tell you I was stopping by?”

I blink, suddenly remembering, “Uhhhh yeah he did but I forgot. You know, work and then Nexy was….distracting me.”

Hollow tilts his head, “I thought it was only—“

I realise how that sounded, “Oh God no! Not like that! Just work and Halloween.”

He laughs, shaking his deep caramel locks out of his eyes, “Just gonna grab some recording stuff, scripts et cetera.”

Nexy calls from the other room, “Who’s it?”

Hollow sticks his head into the sitting room, “Hey Kittyboy.”

“Hey Hollow!” He waves, sitting upside down on the armchair, ears brushing the carpet and legs stretching towards the ceiling.

I shut the front door as Hollow heads up the stairs to gather his things. “No hello hug for Hollow?”

He screws up his face, “I don’t feel like it.”

“Missing Kay still?”

“Mhm.”

I reach under the coffee table and draw out my sketch book, “Wanna see the design for your costume?”

“Ooo!” He twists round half the right way to gaze at the page.

I flip the book open and show him the sketches of the mid-thigh length dress that cover the two middle pages. Scraps of different materials are stapled alongside the drawings, labelled with the parts they will create.

“It looks really good!” Nexy can’t take his eyes off it, “When will it be done?”

“A few days maybe.” I shut the book as his hand creeps to the edge of the page, no doubt attempting to sneak a glance at the designs for Hollow, Alphonse and Kay’s costumes.

“Em?” Hollow drags open the front door, “I’ll see you guys at Halloween okay?”

“Cool!” I tuck away the sketch book and raise a hand in goodbye.

“Nya!” Nexy whines.

Jeez all I want is ten minutes of P E A C E. Maybe we both need Kay back.

I smile tiredly at him, “Yeah?”

“Can I have headpats? Please?”

Anything to keep him quiet while I regain my sanity.

“Sure.” I pat the coffee table and he sits on it, not noticing the coasters and mugs he sends flying as his tail waves back and forth.

I tentatively run my fingers through his wild hair, avoiding his ears; teasing him. He sighs, bowing his head slightly. I continue to avoid his sensitive spots, causing his eyes to flick open.

“Emmy?” He complains.

“Mhm?” I ask, innocently.

“Please scratch my ears.” He does kitten eyes. Damn it.

“Pardon?” I raise my eyebrows and keep petting him.

“P-please...” his voice shivers, “pet my ea—“

He cuts himself off with a loud (for want of a better word) moan as I rub hard behind his ears.

“To be fair, Nexy, you did ask for headpats. Not scratches.” I can’t stop a grin flooding my face as he trembles and whimpers, “Ooooh you’re whimpering. Normally that’s a Kay Only sound.” I tease.

“N-not my f-f-fault.” A deep purring reverberates from the back of his throat.

“You’re really that needy huh.” I trace lightly down his spine.

Nexy gasps, “Ohthat’smyspine.” His eyes close and he lets out a sharp mew of pleasure.

I bite my lips to stop myself embarrassing the both of us by laughing, and quietly continue to scratch down Nexy's back. 

He purrs loudly and I can't hold back a smile, unable to put my focus back to my notebook. I guess a break could be taken - Nexy deserves some love. 

And besides, Kay will be home soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoah you're still here? You shock me bro.
> 
> \- B


	4. The cat-boy is horny and M has anxiety (what a mood)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i suffered writing block while trying to get this chapter on it's weak and trembling feet so everything in bold was written by LactoseFreeVanillaYoghurt!!
> 
> ILY Babey :3
> 
> Also if you aren't her and you see this? please go check out her work :)))

**Nexy is curled up on my lap, sleepy again, when I hear the front door open.**

**It scrapes the carpet slowly, as if the person opening it is attempting to be as quiet as possible.**

**Nexy's ears twitch, even in his sleep, and I feel myself stiffen, my brain automatically thinking of ways to protect us from any unwanted visitors.**

**Then a head pokes round the doorframe and I relax immediately. Nexy makes a small noise somewhere between a very loud purr and a whimper, curling further into me, eyes still tightly closed.**

**Kay creeps forwards, grinning, a finger pressed to his lips. Nexy's nose twitches and I know he can tell that Kay's home but he still plays along.**

**With an overdramatic leap, Kay flops down on top of us. I let out a squished 'oof', as my already shitty lungs cave in on themselves. Nexy, however, doesn't move.**

**"Fuck you," he mutters, "I was asleep."**

**I laugh, "No, you weren't! I could feel you wriggling!”**

**Kay rolls off us onto the floor, one hand somehow intertwined with Nexy's.**

**Nexy's eyes blink open and he squints at Kay sprawled out on the floor.**

**"Hi Kitten," He presses his forehead to Nexy’s, before glancing up at me. "And I guess I should greet this nerd as well." He rolls his eyes sarcastically.**

**"I hate you." My hands absent-mindedly pet Nexy's ears. "Budge up, sleepy, go suffocate Kay instead."**

**Nexy slides off my lap, surprisingly graceful with his long gangly limbs, and lands head first on Kay's stomach.**

**He lazily shifts up to press his face into Kay’s chest**

**His arms wrap protectively around Kay and I can hear him make a noise that sounds suspiciously like a purr.**

**Kay smiles, pressing a kiss between his ears. "Did you do okay when I was gone, Kitten?"**

**Nexy sniffs, his voice muffled by Kay’s shirt. "I missed you, Master.”**

**"I know you did, Kitten."**

**"You shouldn't leave so often." His claws tug at his housemate’s shirt collar.**

**"I know, Baby, I know and I'm sorry. But hey... I'm here now and I'm here for the next few days, no leaving the house necessary." He presses another kiss between Nexy's ears.**

**Nexy stretches, completely covering him, eyes shutting.**

**I take a quiet picture of the two of them and turn back to my laptop.**

“How was he, peaches?” Kay straightens his legs and pushes his feet into my lap.

I gaze down at his anime sock clad feet, massaging them with one hand, “Horny.” I mutter.

“Yeah no shit, he’s got a boner digging into my v-line right now.” A pause, “I’m kidding.”

I don’t say anything.

“You okay?” Kay wiggles his toes, “Hey! Hey, you okay?”

I swallow, “Nexy always gets all your attention.” My voice is husky and I cringe inwardly at it.

“Oh Em...” Kay lowers his voice, “If you wanted my attention, all you had t’do was ask.”

“I do want it.” I blink a lot, “I was just scared.”

“What type of attention d’you want?” He rests his head on the coffee table.

He knows my anxiety makes it hard for me to make choices on my own but this is his way of helping me - getting me used to being able to make my own decisions.

“Not......Nexy level.” I stumble over my words, nervous.

“Lil bit romantic?” His Southern accent cuts the ts in ‘little’.

“A little bit.”

“You want pet names? I’ve seen ya face when I’ve used ‘em on Nexy.” 

Hearing his name, the neko brushes his tail against Kay’s knees.

“Oh you aren’t asleep are you?” Kay sighs, poking him.

He meows, grumbling softly, “I’m not tired.”

“Well you could at least act like y’are.” 

I don’t look away from Kay’s feet, staring at the Katsuki Bakugou on his heel and matching his pissed expression, “I’d like the pet names.”

“Cool.” Kay draws his feet off my thighs and tips onto his knees, pushing Nexy onto the floor.

Nexy stands, annoyed, “Oi!”

“Don’t be a brat.” Kay warns him, closing my laptop, “I doubt you’ve left Em alone all day.”

I watch him as he takes my device from my still hands, placing it on the cabinet a few feet away, “Whatcha doing?”

“Dinner. Takeout or fancy food?” He’s rapid firing parts of an idea at us and whichever we choose, decides which plan we go with.

“Nexy, what do you wanna d—“

“No, no, no, doll. You have to choose, not him.” He pulls me upright, fixing my hair for me, “Remember what your therapist said.”

“Ok. Um,” I think but every inch of my brain tells me to put the others forward and to not be so selfish. I tremble a bit, “I’m s-sorry, I don’t know.”

“Em, darlin’.” Kay bends to get to my height, hand on either side of my face. I stare into his dark eyes, “You aren’t gonna upset me by telling me what you want to do. Throw those guilty thoughts out the window and order me around for a bit.”

I open my mouth to apologise again, when Nexy cuts in with a loud, “KINKY!”

I snort and Kay rolls his eyes but doesn’t remove his gaze, “C’mon, you can do it.”

“Uh....” I close my eyes and reopen them a few seconds later, “Takeout please.”

Kay whoops and hugs me, “You did it, baby! That was brilliant! Takeout it is!”

I flush and laugh, pleased with myself, “Can I have pizza? With stuffed crust?”

“Oh you’re becoming a pro at this! ‘Course you can! I know your order, you just go have a bath and put on your pjs.” Kay squeezes me tight before letting go and picking up his mobile. “I switched the boiler on when I came in, should be good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so right now i'm nervously and excitedly updating the story with all the chapters I've had stored on Notes on my computer for months
> 
> thanks for reading this far????


	5. Kay is a soft boi and I'm honestly jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aesdfkjgsef i was gonna write something but my brain don't work.

“What I don’ get,” Kay says, through a mouthful of pepperoni, “Is how did Baby learn to go THAT good of a dancer in about four days? It don’t make sense.”

I sneak a pizza crust off his plate and dip it into the pot of barbecue sauce balanced on my knee, “I think it’s got something to do with the suspension of disbelief.”

He narrows his eyes and watches the tv with a suspicious expression on his face, “Well I’m definitely in disbelief, you got that right.”

“At least we aren’t watching Frozen.” I shrug, “That’s even less believable.”

“It’s a kids’ fantasy film!” Kay pokes me hard and I laugh, “It’s meant to be like that!”

“I like Frozen!” Nexy looks up from where he’s sprawled on the rug, pizza sauce around his mouth and a cute half grin on his face, showing one of his cat-like canines.

“I know y’do, Nex.” Kay leans back against the sofa cushions and gazes down at him, smiling lazily.

I watch, silently admiring the level of affection between them. It’s so soft but also hot as fire and as jagged as broken glass. We went shopping a few years ago and Nexy was wearing one of my old school skirts. A couple guys went for him on the walk back to the car and Kay beat them up there and then while I could only stand and watch.

Their relationship isn’t official but it’s as good as.

Nexy’s nose twitches and he sneezes loudly - abruptly breaking whatever romantic spell had fallen over the room as Kay starts laughing at his shocked face.

I swallow my laughter and go back to eating my meatfeast pizza. I tried to go vegetarian for the summer but Alphonse got me out of it by purposefully ordering two meatfeasts whenever we got Domino’s - the asshole.

Seth - who is a full time veggie - used to yell at him for it but stopped after I ended my five week vegetarian streak. They used to date but broke up on bad terms. They’re friends now but it’s still a little rough when they argue.

Blue’s girlfriend moved away a year or so ago and he couldn’t make the long distance relationship work. She was nice but I could tell he didn’t fully trust her because he never invited her to meet Nexy.

Hollow has never had a partner and he prefers to keep the romance in the mythical audios he makes. He’s what you would call “married to his work”.

And me? I’ve had one boyfriend who I broke up with after ten months because I was blackmailed to do so and I’ve had one girlfriend who I dated for three months but ended it mutually because it didn’t work and she was jealous and suspicious of the fact I lived with six guys.

“What you thinking, girl?” Kay says to me, softly.

I tilt my head round to look at him, “Reminiscing.” I whisper like it’s a secret and messily shove a whole slice of pizza into my mouth, maintaining the eye contact. 

Kay laughs when I start coughing, attempting to swallow the mass of food, “You ok?”

I nod, chewing with vigorous determination. Finally I get it all down and suck in a large gulp of air, “Remind me to never do that again.”

Nexy giggles gently and sits up, making grabbing gestures towards Kay, “Can I have headpats?”

Kay sighs, over dramatically, “Ok fine, c’mere then.” 

Nexy drags himself over to him and Kay hauls him into his lap. Nexy settles facing him, legs either side of his hips.

Kay watches him, “What’s up, kid?”

“Gimme headpats.” Nexy frowns, pouting crossly when he doesn’t immediately move to do so.

Kay raises an eyebrow and I frown too - he never denies Nexy headpats unless something’s up.

“Kay?” I question, “What’s wrong?”

He ignores me, rude. “You’re being bratty, Nex. What’s up?”

Nexy glances away, “I’m hottt.” He whines.

“Oh yeah?” Kay puts his hand under Nexy’s chin, tilting it up, “Is it coming from anywhere specific? Where are you hot mainly?”

I blink, Kay’s on to something. I wriggle to check the calendar pinned to the bulletin board in the corner; has it really been three weeks?

“Uhhhhhhhh.” Nexy groans, his voice tired, “Just......everywhere...”

“Everywhere?” Kay’s speaking softly too, “Are you sure?”

“Well......mostly from my crotch...”

“Ah.” Kay doesn’t sound surprised - meaning I was right by guessing he was on to something.

I put my empty plate on the coffee table and await Kay’s next sentence, which will confirm my thoughts.

“Nexy,” he traces his fingers over the catboy’s cheek, “I think you might be in heat.”

I nod to myself, Nexy’s version of a period. It explains why he was so clingy today.

“Oh....” Nexy whimpers, “I thought maybe I was but I wasn’t sure.”

Kay smiles a bit, “Bedtime I think. You coming Em?”

“Yeah.” It’s late and I’m too tired to do anything but switch off the tv and follow him upstairs.

For a florist, Kay’s strong enough to carry both Nexy and his horny, emotional baggage up the stairs and to his room down the left side of the landing.

“I’ll be in in a minute okay?” He asks me.

“Sure - just.....sort him out.” I push open my door and switch on my light.

The door closes quietly behind me and I half collapse on my bed, phone in hand.

I missed a couple texts from Alphonse and a call from Lea, a friend I made while working at the library in town.

Lea first - I click on the notification for the voicemail she left.

_“Hey Madz! It’s Lea, um I was just calling to ask if you wanted to meet up at Halloween with Benji. We could go trick-or-treating and you could bring your housemates if they’re free too! Meet at the Café Nero on Church Road at 8pm? Call me back if you aren’t free, if ya don’t - I’ll assume you’re coming. Gotta go, boss is calling. Love you, byeee!”_

I grin, I haven’t seen her and Benji since I quit my job three months ago. I’ve known her since high school and we met Benji at college.

I tap on WhatsApp and read Alphonse’s messages.

_9:06 — Morning M! How are you? Hope Nexy didn’t wake you up lol_

_12:24 — Kay told me you could just work at the florists with him  
— just popped in to see him hehe - business is B O O M I N G!!! 💐🔥🔥_

_15:57 — Can’t wait to see my Guzma costume in a few days!  
— Rip my gorgeous pink hair - I’m bleaching it soon for Halloween 😬😭_

_17:11 — bloody teenagers 🤬  
— told em 25739 times that I didn’t sell cigs in a candy shop  
17:12 — almost called the cops but I didn’t because I am a NiCe PeRsOn 🥺_

_20:00 — am closing up the shop now FINALLY!! 🥳🥳🥳_

_21:30 — lol I’m completely exHAUSted 😴  
— night love sleep well!! Xx _

I didn’t realise I hadn’t been on my phone all day.

It’s too late to reply but I see him in two days anyway.

I look up as the door opens, “Hey Kay.”

“Evenin’ girl.” He sits next to me, “I’m thinking we should disown Nex.” The edge of his mouth flitters upward.

I feign seriousness, “Yeah, I think we should - he’s a burden on our taxes.” I start smiling and he pulls me in for a hug.

“The brat bit me, can you believe that?” 

“Yep, for Nexy, that’s totally believable.” I pull back and search for the bite mark, noticing it on his neck, “It’s bleeding.”

Kay sighs and I reach for the med pack next to my bed, “Patch me up then.”

“Jerk.” I mumble, dabbing antiseptic over the wound to clear the blood.

“Punk.” He’s smiling, I can hear it in his voice.

“I understood that reference.” To spite him, I poke the bite mark where it’s starting to bruise.

He winces, “Ah, I understood that reference.”

The bleeding’s stopped so I get a square plaster and stick it carefully over it.

“All done.” He moves back so suddenly, I nearly get smacked in the face, “Jesus, Kay! You nearly cut me with your jawline!”

Kay grins, “Sorry love.”

I sigh over dramatically, “It’s fine, I guess.”


End file.
